The present invention relates to the field of Non-Destructive Evaluation of components, and in particular to a tool for use in Ultrasonic testing. The invention also relates to a method of inspection or testing using such a tool.
Non-Destructive Evaluation (NDE) encompasses a range of techniques enabling inspection and evaluation of the properties of a material or component without causing damage to the component. As such, NDE techniques are of widely used in the engineering industry during the routine inspection and maintenance of components and systems, in particular safety critical systems.
In the Aerospace industry safety checks and inspections are commonly carried out on components immediately after their manufacture and regularly through their lifespan. Various NDE techniques are employed depending on the component being inspected. In the case of components having safety-critical surfaces, Fluorescent Penetrant Inspection (FPI) or Eddy Current Testing (ECT) are often used with great effectiveness.
However, because of the hostile environment in which they operate, some aerospace components are coated with protective materials that may limit the effectiveness of FPI and ECT. For example, some coatings absorb the eddy currents used during ECT, preventing any penetration into the underlying component and thus rendering the inspection inadequate. Equivalent limitations are encountered when attempting FPI on coated components.
As a result, it is necessary to remove the coating from individual components prior to testing. This can be difficult, especially once the engine has been run. Once the testing is complete, the components need to be re-coated before returning to service. This process takes a significant amount of time and effort.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a device and method that overcomes, or at least mitigates, some or all of the above problems, specifically by opening up the possibility of using an inspection method appropriate for coated surfaces on complex components without prior coating removal.